Anata wa Mi super héroe
by Noemi-senpai yuppiiii
Summary: Sabes Soul? Tu eres mi super héroe favorito... Eres mejor que superman! Mal summary XD


Desclaimer: Los personajes de Soul Eater no me pertenecen... Le pertenecen a Atsushi Ohkubo-sama.

Parejas: Soul x Maka ( Yosh! Yosh! Seguir adelante!)

Dedicatorias: Y-yo.. Etto.. Pues este fanfic va dedicado a una persona que siempre ha seguido las locuras que escribo. Di-di 018, en serio de verdad muchisimas gracias! Tu apoyo me hace tan feliz y me da esa satisfacción de que ármenos mis locuras no son tan malas. Gracias eres una persona muy buena!

-:-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-:-.-.-.-.-.-.:-. Super héroe :.:..:.:..-.-.-.-:

Mamá decía siempre que tengo que comportarme bien.. Que en el parvulario tengo que llevarme bien con todos... Mi sonrisa tiene que estar siempre presente y debo ser fuerte y esforzada... O si no todos me odiaran...

Sobre mi cajita de plumones, duerme un triste pasado... Un pasado que marca mi vida tan fuerte que se estremece mi cuerpo.

No me queda de otra que suspirar. Escuchar como las maestras parlotean entre si sobre mi vida. Soy el escándalo que pica en las lenguas de todas las maestras y madres de mis compañeros. Soy la atracción principal de un circo que me tiene por payaso, un triste Pierrot que no puede decir nada. Un pierrot solo aguanta.

Desde que mama murió.. Solo mi padre se hace cargo de mi. Pero el.. El es demasiado presuroso y descuidado... No sabe cuidar de el solo, por eso yo debo hacerme cargo de mi.

Hoy es ya tarde.. Lo digo porque el sol ya no me sonríe como esta magnana... Mi padre ha olvidado recogerme una vez mas. Quizás esta vez se ha cansado en realidad de mi..

El dice siempre... Dice siempre que si yo no estuviera... El podría casarse de nuevo... ir de " parranda" con sus " amigas"... Si solo yo no estuviera... El podría ser feliz... Y tal vez mamá ... Sigh... Tal vez mamá ... No hubiera muerto.

Lo repite cada vez que toma... Sus ojos quedan rojos por el llanto mientras mi brazo queda morado por los golpes.

No lo culpo... Tal vez el tiene razón. Todo estaría mejor sin mi.. No soy una niña buena. A veces... Siempre.. Casi en todo segundo... Quisiera tener a mi lado un super héroe. Alguien mandado por Dios que me cubra con sus brazos..

- Aun no te ha venido a recoger, Maka-chan?-

La maestra se acerca a mi con aire preocupado. No importa... Ya se que es solo un teatro. Ella solo quiere tener un buen chisme.

Yo no soy fuerte como superman... Por eso quiero un superheroe...

- Puedo irme a casa yo sola?-

Es lo mas correcto. Seguro que el hoy no tomara la molestia de venirme a traer.

La maestra me mira y luego se va. Ya no importa.. Ya no quiero volver aquí...

- Has escuchado Myu? La niña quiere irse sola.-

- Oh! Juliet, es eso verdad? Bueno ya me lo creo! Quien quisiera tener un padre como el?-

Cállense ... Por favor cállense ... Yo no decidi...

- Tienes razón Myu! El padre de Maka no vale nada.-

Cállense ...

- Verdad? Bueno hablando en serio... Ella podría ser como el. De igual modo es su hija...-

Callense... Por favor.. Ya no puedo mas...

- Tienes mucha razón! Quien sabe que esta niña lo tome como ejemplo y se vaya a dar...-

- Cállense!-

Mis ojos llenos de lágrimas reaccionan por si solos.. Observo la figura que ha gritado. Su posa.. Su energía.. Su fuerza... Será el...?

- Maka-chan nunca será como su padre! Y ustedes, aunque sean maestras, no tienen ningún derecho a hablar así de su padre!-

Será el mi super héroe?

Pero entonces lo reconosco...

Un niño pequeño es el que habla.. Pero su voz es tan fuerte y determinada como la de un adulto... Sus cabellos mas blancos que la nieve me parecen tan calidos.. Pero el es mas que un niño como yo.. El es...

- S-soul...-

Mis labios pronuncian su nombre mientras veo como las maestras entran dentro de un aula. Seguro que se han deber sorprendido ante la acción de Soul.

Mi salvador se sienta junto a mi, sin decir nada. Nuestros cabellos son movidos por una suave brisa.

- Maka-chan... Lo lamento...-

Agacho mi mirada mientras observo mis zapatos. Los zapatos que mama compro para mi.

- Te estaba esperando... Mi super héroe ...-

- Que..?-

- Gracias por haberme defendido.-

El me mira sorprendido. Me observa por algunos segundos y luego acaricia mi pelo tan suavemente que es difícil imaginarse un toque mas suave y tierno de este.

- Eres fuerte Maka-chan...-

Sigh... Sin soportarlo mas.. Me dejo caer en sus brazos, abrazándolo, llorando en su hombro como si fuéramos amigos de una vida. Y lo somos... Porque lo somos desde que tengo memoria...

**Flashback**

Todos los niños estamos en el patio para la hora de educación ambiental. Las maestras habían elegido a dos niños como capitanes de los dos grupos de educación ambiental. Oz y otro niño de cabellos blancos eran los capitanes y estaban por elegir a los niños cuando..

- Oye Soul! Agarra tu a Maka-sin madre! Yo no quiero a esa huerfanita en mi equipo!-

Todos los demás niños comienzan a reír y yo salgo corriendo a esconderme. Quería estar sola y no salir mas de mi escondite.. Sin embargo..

- Estas bien?-

El niño de los cabellos blancos está enfrente de mi.. Me había seguido.

- Porque has escapado? Estaba por ele...

- Vete, vete. Vete antes de que los demás niños te vean conmigo.-

Yo agacho mi mirada esperando que el se aleje.. Pero el se sienta a mi lado.

- Y porque es malo estar contigo?-

Yo levanto mi cabeza , totalmente sorprendida.

- Que no has escuchado a Oz? Yo soy... Maka.. La niña sin madre... -

Agacho nuevamente mi mirada, ocultando con mi flequillo las lágrimas que amenazan con salir de mis ojos pero... Algo sujeta mi brazo y me obliga a levantar mi cabeza, eliminando las trazas de mis lágrimas.

Los ojos rojos de ese niño me observan sin piedad, con determinación. El sostiene todavía mi brazo con fuerza.

- Yo tampoco tengo madre.. Pero... A mi no me importa lo que tengas o no tengas! Me interesa saber que persona eres y que te encuentras bien! Tu eres Maka Albarn yno me importa lo que digan de ti! Quiero estar cerca de ti para descubrir quien eres en realidad!-

Sus palabras me dejan tan incrédula que no veo llegar el momento en el cual el toma mi mano y me sonríe.

- Que dices? Me podrías sonreír?-

Lo observo por unos segundos y luego su sonrisa y personalidad me hacen sonreír. El es muy diferente... El es...

-Seamos amigos, Maka-chan!-

El es Soul... Es mi amigo... Es no es amigo de Maka-sin madre... El es amigo de Maka Albarn.

**Fin Flashback**

- Yo no quiero ser.. sigh.. como mi padre ... Yo quiero ser como mi mamá. Yo quiero ser buena! Sigh! Yo no quiero que todos me odien!-

Las lágrimas salen de mis ojos tanto que tengo miedo de terminarlas y seguir mi vida sin llorar mas. Pero el toque de Soul las hace acabar antes de que mis fuerzas desmayen.

- Watashi wa anata o kiraide wa arimasen. Tu eres la persona a la que yo mas quiero. Y no importa lo que digan de ti.. Yo se que tu eres fuerte y que tu harás de tu vida la mejor cosa. Porque eres Maka-chan...

Sus palabras traspasaron la tristeza que reposaba en la cajita de mis plumones. Mi corazón comenzó a latir tan fuerte... Y como un impulso... Deposito un beso sobre su mejilla palida...

- Promete que todo saldrá bien.-

Mi tono es de suplica. El solo me sonríe y acaricia mi espalda con su manita de protector,

- Te lo prometo. Yo estaré siempre junto a ti. Para protegerte.. Para asegurarme que tu deseo de ser como tu mama se realice. Confío en ti Maka-chan...-

Ambos nos levantamos y salimos de el parvulario, Mano en la mano.. Sin saber el rumbo que tomaremos... O lo que seremos... Yo solo se que..

- Sabes una cosa Soul?-

- Que?-

- Tu no necesitas mallas como los demás. Tu eres mejor que superman. Eres mas fuerte que el. Tienes el super poder mas fuerte de este mundo.-

- Así? Cual?-

- El amor. Eres mi super héroe favorito.-

Yo solo se que al lado de mi mejor amigo... de mi heroe... Todo saldrá bien.

:-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. _The End_ .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Onegai no me peguen... Yo se que es diferente a los humors que hago usualmente.. Pero en este período necesitaba escribir algo que coincidiera con mis sentimientos. La idea de el super héroe me pareció tierna.. Así como esta pareja...

El amor de un niño es el mas sincero.. Y nadie lo podra romper.. Ni con sus chismes.. Ni con sus criticas. Porque el amor de el niño es el poder que superman anhela.

Bueno así pienso yo XD

Bueno espero que os haya gustado. Espero reviews, saben que me hacen muy feliz cuando comentan :)

P.s para Di-di 018: Lamento el retraso pero he aquí mi regalo para ti :) Gracias por tu apoyo, nos leemos! :3


End file.
